Scars
by MissBlack62442
Summary: Ginevra Weasley had been expecting scars. Just not this deep.


**A/N : **This is the very first fic I wrote about one of the most most hard-hitting deaths of the series - Fred's. This is from Ginny's Pov. know it's not in par with what happened n the books but.. let's just imagine this is what happened, kay? :P Also thank you, _KnKsmama _for reviewing!

* * *

_Scars_

Ginevra Weasley fought her opponent with much bravado – for a sixteen-year-old, that is. The opponent in question was in fact, Bellatrix Lestrange. She and Luna Lovegood made a good team, a very good one, in fact. Together, they reflected several of Bellatrix's hexes and even dodged a few killing curses.

"Wackspurt got you? I'm pretty confident you have better aim than that!"

Ginny had to hand it over to Luna, she could sound dreamy – even while taunting a death eater.

She decided to play along. "Luna, I think ol' Bella's gone soft! Darling, you can obviously do better than THAT!"

She had certainly hit the nail on the head now. Bellatrix looked murderous – holding her wand in a predatory position, she aimed straight at Ginny. "AVADA.."-

- when suddenly above all din, a ear-splitting scream was heard.  
Ginny and Bellatrix despite being themselves – turned towards the source of the noise.

Two red-haired men were on the floor – one clutching the other's body which was sprawled on the floor. A pair of horn-rimmed glasses were barely visible from between the bodies. Another sob – though much quieter this time – came from the ginger-in-glasses.

"Percy? What do you think you're doing? And why're you holding – IS THAT FRED?"

Her brother looked up – cracked glasses askew. His eyes were rather red.

Ginny stared at him in numb disbelief.

She didn't notice Bellatrix trying to kill her while she was distracted.

Or when her mother spectacularly killed Bella for doing precisely that.

No, nothing mattered now. Nothing.

She fought back tears that threatened to come out. She stared at Fred's supposedly lifeless body – and then at Percy who was clinging on to it for dear life – and then at George Weasley , who was standing next to them, looking unusually grim. He was staring at his twin's body with a funny expression on his face.

It couldn't be.. There had to be an explanation. She looked at George. Something hit her.

"GEORGE! TELL FRED TO STOP ACTING AT ONCE! IT'S NOT FUNNY TO JOKE ABOUT THESE THINGS!"

Hermione Granger, who had been standing behind George let out a stifled sob. This, if anything, encouraged Ginny further. She turned to Hermione and then Percy and at Ron Weasley , who was standing right at Hermione's shoulder.

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE THIS, DO YOU? I BET FRED'S GONNA WAKE UP AND HAVE A RIGHT LAUGH AT THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES, AND WE'LL BE LAUGHING WITH HIM, RIGHT GEORGIE?" She turned to George for reassurance, but he didn't say anything.

He bowed his head.

A single tear went down his cheek.

Hermione let out another sob.

Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder – her mothers'.

"Honey," she began, but Ginny cut her off.

"No. No. NO. Fred's not dead! He can't be! He - he -"

The tears that had been held back came down. She hugged her mother. "No, mum, no. Why?"

"It's alright dear, it's all gonna be fine," her mother said – And even though Ginny couldn't see her face, she knew her mother was holding back tears too.

How could she? How could her mother say such things?

She felt a quiet rage building inside her. Towards everyone. She pushed away from her mother, glared at her – though she didn't know why and uttered one word – "Who?"

"Augustus Rookwood." It was Percy. "Oh, Gin, I was there – it was 'orrible. Insane. Went running off, he did - laughing his head off. It's all my fault Gin, I distracted him, oh Gin – " He broke off into more sobs, still clutching Fred's body.

Ginny rage intensified. Rage towards this Rookwood who she had only heard of.  
"I'm gonna murder him. That – that – " Words failed Ginny. Wiping away fresh tears, she searched herself for her wand.

"Where in Merlin's name did my bloody wand go?" she screamed.

"It's with me," said a dreamy voice Ginny knew only too well.

"Luna. Give me my wand," she said quietly, not wanting to lose her calm.

"No," she said in a voice firm compared to her normal voice. "No, you have just been through a majortragedy and are highly unnerved. It is not safe for you to have a wand right now."

"LOVEGOOD, YOU CRAZY COW, GIVE ME MY WAND BACK RIGHT NOW."

"You know, I think Luna's right there," said another voice Ginny knew.

She turned around to face Harry Potter. He was obviously fighting emotions – his face was full of darkness Ginny hadn't seen before. He tried to give her a reassuring sort of smile. He gave a curt nod in Luna's direction.

She hugged him. "Oh, Harry, Fred, Fred, Harry -"  
Harry hushed her. "I know," he said, voice shaky.  
Tears ran down Ginny's face. Tears she didn't stop.

She looked up at Harry. At his bright green eyes – that had now turned stormy with sorrow. Her eyes flicked on to his scar. That famous lightning shaped scar.

Scars.  
She had known. Known that the war would leave scars. But she hadn't known that the scars would be so deep. Dark.

Yes, some scars never heal.

* * *

**A/N : **R&R!


End file.
